Of Sunshine And Sweet Gestures
by Le-Petite-Harlequin
Summary: xUSUKx  Arthur's had a tough night, and all he wants to do the next day is relax. But Alfred doesn't know that.   X My first Fic. Harmless fluff. Human names used obviously. K  for Iggy's British Insults. Enjoy X


_Harlequin's needless talking: Hmm my first story…Aa, this is obviously BoyxBoy, So if you're offended by that, then please do not even attempt to read. Nothing explicit regardless though, just harmless relatively adorable and pointless USUK fluff. I wrote it for an author's purpose paper for my Communication Arts III class. (Though for the sake of my teacher, I had gender switched Iggy to Anne when I turned it in…and when my parents read it…hmm) Yeah, so any who, Enjoy this sweet pointless story. And [DISCLAIMER] Obviously I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own the wonderful characters within. (Because If I did there would be mass chaos. You decide why.) Nor do I own Krispy Kreme. (I'd be insanely huge then)_

* * *

~**Of Sun Shine and Sweet Gestures**~

A bright light shone through the window, disturbing the sleep of one, Arthur Kirkland. Tiredly rubbing his eyes, slightly groggy from last night's meeting and craving his morning tea, the Brit contemplated on getting up. Deciding that, _Yes_, a nice hot cup of tea did sound absolutely wonderful right now, the sandy blond dragged his slim tired body from the warm bed.

When Arthur walked into his sunny kitchen though, intent on his tea, he very nearly gagged as the sudden overpowering stench of freshly brewed coffee assaulted his nose. Confused as to why the disgusting beverage would even be _in_ his home, he gazed around, barely surprised when his eyes landed on a blonde male at the kitchen table.

Alfred F. Jones sat comfortably in the far right seat, a revolting black coffee in one hand (with two more already finished empty ones besides that)and a half eaten glazed doughnut in the other. Arthur suppressed the urge to sigh, rolling his emerald eyes in annoyance.

"Alfred, what the bloody hell are you doing here so early in the morning ?"

The American jumped at the voice, turning his blue gaze to the English nation. He grinned. "Hi Iggy!" He paused to get up. Grabbing at the box of doughnuts and proudly showing him the contents. "Want a Krispy Kreme Doughnut?"

"That doesn't answer my question you git." Arthur responded as he shuffled over to the blonde. Despite his annoyance, he reached for the box, enticed by the idea of the sweet Krispy Kreme. Sadly, the delicious pastry breakfast was thwarted when Alfred snapped the box shut and moved it up, out of the Brit's reach. Arthur silently cursed the taller male and his height advantage.

Alfred pouted in mock sadness the doughnuts high above his head. "I came here to be nice, but with _that_ attitude, I don't think I want to be anymore."

Arthur growled at the boy, clearly not amused at all. "Coming to my house, at _six_ _in the bloody morning_, and making my house smell like your disgusting coffee is not _**nice." **_

"The coffee isn't that bad." Alfred pouted for real this time.

"Maybe not to you," He huffed, "It'll take all day to get this stench out." Arthur slumped in the seat next to Alfred, setting his face in his hands. "Bloody hell, It's to early for this."

Al frowned at the man, he hadn't meant to make him upset. He was, as he had said, just trying to nice. "Hmm~" His eyes brightened at a sudden idea. Smiling, he quickly went into "hero" mode.

XoXoX

Green eyes left the floor when Arthur felt a tap on his shoulder. Looking up, a large sticky doughnut was abruptly shoved into his open mouth. Choking in surprise Arthur jumped up, taking the Krispy Kreme out of his mouth. "What the..!" He quieted as a warm mouth pressed against the corner of his own.

The American nation stuck his tongue out in a playful manner, shooting the Englishman a "peace" sign. " You had glaze on your face."

Arthur turned his face away as it flushed a bright crimson red. "Bloody git." He mumbled, settling down to enjoy the sweet breakfast with Alfred grinning besides him, beginning to chatter away over one of his recent 'heroic' adventures.

Maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

_You can comment if you like~ Just be gentle, I'm new at this._

_(Though I guess that's no excuse…) _

_Oh well_


End file.
